The Potions Masters Incubus
by Rising Nightengale
Summary: Did a spell go wrong or did Harry find himself with a magical inheritance? While trying to discover the answer, Harry is put under the watchful eye of Severus Snape. How is Harry going to handle school, lost friends, and living with the dreaded dungeon bat while also trying to find learn and find balance with his new form? Rating may change later on but I'll warn you. Snarrys :3
1. Chapter 1

Hullo there! And welcome to the blooming and forming idea in my head/crazy house. I'm not going to waste too much of your time but some disclaimers need to be in order. JK Rowling owns everything and I, to my discontent, don't gain any money off of this. ^_^ Also if you have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to contact me or, if you are reviewing, stick it in there. And now, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of The Potions Masters Incubus.

* * *

**The Potions Masters Incubus Chapter 1: **

The vein in Severus Snape's forehead throbbed uncontrollably. His lips twitched slightly in pain, as he was literally holding his tongue in between his tinted yellow, razor sharp teeth, as a last gesture of self preservation. The beginning taste of salty rust didn't bother him in the least, for this was a reoccurring practice when in the presence of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Severus swore to himself that he would have long been dead of blood loss had he not taken a Blood Replenishing Potion every two months. He relished in the irony of it all- he bled more because of the head of the "Light" side than he ever had being with the Dark Lord. Granted, in the categories of visible blood or blood drawn that wasn't of the self-inflicting manner, the placement was switched and had a tremendous increase on the Dark Lords part; nonetheless, the fact still made him role his eyes on an almost daily basis.

"Please excuse me, Albus," Severus hissed between closed teeth. "But I believe all these years of dealing with obnoxious, adolescent teenagers have finally taken a toll on my strained ears. Surely I've heard you wrong."

Albus smiled brightly and Severus cursed all things on Earth to hell. He knew he'd not been mistaken. He knew his hearing ability was beyond perfect, though he'd hoped for the first time in his life that it was anything but. He held his breath and bit down harder on his tongue as Dumbledore spoke in that wretchedly cheerful tone of his. "I assure you, my boy, you're hearing is just fine. There is no need for concern or a trip to Madam Pomfery or Saint Mungo's."

No sooner had the calm-mannered sentence ended was Severus out of the comfort of the cushioned chair, fists seething with fury and eyes as lethal as a Basilisk starring straight into the headmasters' soul.

" Then _where_ did you get the idea that_ I_ would be a suitable caretaker for Mr. Potter? Has it ever _occurred_ to you that our history has _anything_ but an unfathomable amount of detentions, deduction of house points, general malcontent and a bitter loathing which is completely reciprocated _on both ends_? Or have you forgotten who I am, _Dumbledore_?" Severus spat the name, his tongue was no longer held captive by pains tight clutches. "Why in Merlin's name do I_, yet again_, find myself in charge of taking care of that _arrogant, insolent brat?_ I was under the impression your reasoning and deduction skills were better than even the most ingenious of Wizards, but apparently I was _extremely_ misled! Even a complete _dunderhead_ such a Cornelius Fudge wouldn't have been stupid enough to put the two of us in a room together for more time than the time necessary to conduct a class! But even those are a waste of time and space! The brat refuses to learn anything that could be labeled '_useful'_! Instead he spends his days pranking and laughing like a bunch of moronic buffoons with the Weasley twins! And you expect me to allow such behavior _in my house?_

Severus's chest heaved, his normally shallow paled cheeks were sparked with an angry red and his venomous eyes had never strayed, only gained intensity as his speech went on. The room was dead silent, not even Fawkes battered an eye for fear of getting hexed into oblivion. Each breath that was drawn was a long, held one and exhale was released through flared nostrils on a hiss. After a number of lengthy, tense moments, Severus's glare finally dropped along with his head. He placed his body back into the cushioned chair, his slender fingers running through his raven hair with a deep sigh. "I've fulfilled many of your expectations and requirements to the best of my abilities over the years. I've rarely ever hesitated in accepting a challenge and my results have always been 'beyond what you expected'…" He looked at the headmaster with weary, dark circled eyes. "So beyond what you expected that I don't believe your expectations have limits anymore, Albus."

Albus's normally twinkling blue eyes slowly concealed themselves behind pale eyelids. He sighed deeply. "Severus, the situation has changed-"

"With that boy- when doesn't it?" Severus groaned. Dumbledore held out his hand and Severus growled but submitted to silence with a roll of his eyes.

"Thus," Dumbledore continued. "The way in which we normally go about caring for the boy over the summer has changed. I would not put this task upon you if I didn't feel it was absolutely necessary, Severus."

"May I ask, for the second time," Severus tried to feign politeness but his voice was rather obviously strained by anger. "Why I am assigned to such an atrocious task? Surely, Mrs. or Mr. Weasley could take Mr. Potter in with open arms…"

'…_Rather than a strangled neck.' _Severus added mentally.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Try to keep your thoughts to yourself, Severus." Snape scoffed and looked at Dumbledore, clearly waiting for an answer.

Dumbledore seemed to hesitate. "It would seem…Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's arms were never as open as they would appear to be…"

"What do you mean, Albus?" Severus raised an elegant brow.

"I'm afraid before I tell you of the Weasley's true identity; you must first be made aware of Harry's situation and how dramatically it has changed." Before Snape could again question what Dumbledore meant, there was the creaking sound of the brass door hinges opening which immediately led Snape to his feet, wand drawn and his mind on high alert. There was no sound or movement following the opening of the door.

Albus smiled brightly, the twinkle returning to his blue eyes. "Harry, my boy, please come in. Don't be afraid."

'_Afraid?'_ Snape mused. _'A Gryffindor, afraid?'_

Slowly a trembling pale hand appeared on the side of the door, and instead of the small, unruly haired boy with a dominating lightening scar on his forehead that Severus was expecting, the door opened and revealed a hooded figure. The figure stepped one hesitant foot at a time until it was in the middle of the room. The only similarity Severus could link to the figure and Potter was the nervous twiddling of his hands which started instantly when he found his position to stand. It wasn't a dementor, but it was much too tall and broad-shouldered to be Potter. On top of that, his head seemed to have grown two balls on top of his head and Severus could have sworn he saw something swish behind the figure.

"This is not Potter." Severus stated and then immediately turned his head to Albus, though his wand was still pointed, and ready to fire between his slender fingers. He raised an elegant brow as he once again questioned the headmaster without using straining his vocal chords.

Albus chuckled softly. "I can see how you might think so. Harry, could you please be as kind as to remove your cloak so Professor Snape may see you?"

"Hewon'trunwillhe?" The figure mumbled in a rushed tone. Severus frowned. The inability to use the English language and his diaphragm for diction and pronunciation- the figure was clearly one of his insufferable students. A male student, judging from the deepness of the voice.

"Speak clearly, boy!" Severus hissed.

"You…" More of the figures incessant twiddling. "You won't…run…will you?"

Severus sneered. "Why would I run from something that can't even reveal itself? I assure you, the coward in the room is not me. Now remove the hideous cloak at once!"

The figure stood, twiddling its hands for a moment more before it grasped the hem of the cloak with a shaking hand and slowly pulled it over his head. First Severus's eyes widened as he saw that there was indeed something swishing behind the figure. It was a long, slender, black tail with a bush of gray locks at the end- much like a lions except it was shaped like the edge of a spear- much like a demons. Second Severus noticed how muscular but lean the boy was- looking toned and healthy yet underfed and malnourished- as if he'd grown abundantly in a short amount of time. Thirdly the professor noticed there seemed to be a slight flapping coming on either side of the males back, and without even realizing, his body crossed over to inspect. He mouth stood agape with a silent gasp as his eyes fell upon the two medium sized, black, bat like wings peering out of ripped gashes in the boys shirt. Each wing had a different pattern of veins, pulsing heavily as if to prove to the potions master of their authenticity and one dome shaped talon met the top-edge of each arched wing. He reached out with one finger, to trace one of the pulsing veins but the figure shuddered deeply when he got close. The fearful shuddered seemed to break Severus out of his trance for a moment before he peered up at the back of the male's head and was drawn back into another trance. Severus once again crossed back to the front of the figure, his feet once again moving instinctively rather than consciously. The fourth thing Snape noticed was the absence of familiar human ears that usually poked out from unruly black hair. Instead there was a pair of pointed elf-like ears, each encaged by a demons curled horn. And last Severus noticed the unmistakable, combined features of two people from his past- one he bitterly hated with every inch of his soul and the other he loved unconditionally and irrevocably. The bright green eyes shown now more than ever without the mask of bulging round glasses.

'_Lily…'_ Severus thought breathlessly.

But there was no mistaking that the figure in front of him, despite all the added appendages, was definitely of the male gender. And despite the inheritance of creature-like qualities, there was no mistaking the resemblance to James. No…the figure standing before him was none other than Harry James Potter.

* * *

Hullo there again! :3 Thank you for reading, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. And umm...yeah...rawr...

(I dunno how the updating thinger works, but if you guys can see that I've updated a chapter, here is why I did: I've made a gio-mistake, at least in my opinion. I've always thought ivory was green, but apparently it's white. Why I thought ivory was green my whole life, I have no frackin idea. Perhaps it's because the only time I ever heard of ivory was 'the ivory laced forest' which to me, just made sense that it would be green. Either way, I'll be updating all the chapters to change this mistake. If you come across it, would you be so kind as to message me and tell me where it is is? God I feel like an idiot at the moment. THANK YOU PERSON WHO BROUGHT THIS TO MY ATTENTION!)

See ya soon :3

**~ Rising Nightengale**


	2. Chapter 2

Hullo again! :D Thank you for any and all follows, favorites, reviews, etc. It is greatly appreciated. I will be quick about the rest. Our lovely JK Rowling owns all of the characters in this story and all I possess is the plot. So disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer. Anyway! No I present the second chapter of The Potions Masters Incubus.

* * *

**The Potions Masters Incubus Chapter 2:**

Harry's tail swished from side to side, his wings flapped in time with his hurried breathe and his now pointy ears twitched uncontrollably. The twiddling of his fingers had never ceased. He tried to make some sort of rhythm from it, to make it seem soothing or reassuring, like a pat on the head. But it was neither.

'_Who in their right mind would want to touch something as disgusting and freakish as you?' _A voice in his head screeched. He flinched.

"_Get away from us you fucking demon!" Molly shrieked, clutching the side of Ron's arm with one hand and a large butcher knife in the other. Ron was standing, immobilized with a glued expression of pure shock and fear. _

"_W-what a-are you?" Hermione stuttered from the farthest corner of the room. She was sunk to the floor, holding a trembling Ginny in her own trembling hands. Her wide eyes and voice both strained with tears._

'_No, no. Hermione' Harry thought. 'It's not my…this isn't…I-I…' He tried to hold out a hand, to try to comfort her but was hit with yet another burst of excruciating pain. His extended hand instantly smashed back down into the wooden floor, puncturing a hole. His splintered, bleeding hand curled into a fist, his fingernails digging into his hands sensitive skin as if trying to reduce some of the pain, but only causing more of it. A ferocious, animalistic growl ripped through chapped, blood laced lips as his body head rose rapidly. It was like a volcano had erupted in the center of his chest and the scorching lava spread quickly throughout his entire body. He could feel the ripping of his back's skin as it came undone stitch by stitch from his end of his neck to the crack of his arse. The cruciatus curse was a mosquito bite in comparison to this torture. His eyes flashed open, seeing nothing but a blank sheet of white, and a pained gasp was released as he felt three new extensions molding outward from his backs torn skin. He growled and thrashed uncontrollably, trying to make the suffering lessen. _

"_Get out…" Harry faintly heard Ron's trembling voice over his own suppressed growls of pain. "JUST GET OUT!" _

"Albus…" Harry was brought back to the realm of the living by the hesitant whisper of his potions professor. He blinked, slightly dazed. He realized his sight blurred by the line of tears threatening to dribble out. He closed his eyes for a moment while shaking his head, trying to focus. A moment passed. Harry didn't dare look up from the Headmasters carpet.

"Do you…do you know…what he is exactly?"

'_Right'_ Harry thought, suppressing the forming tears in his eyes. _'Because I'm a thing now.'_

"Harry…" Dumbledore spoke gently. Harry's head immediately shot up. He felt ashamed as he met the soft blue eyes of Dumbledore. Harry felt like he'd disappointed him, even though the older man had made no inclination that he had. His eyes welled up again and he quickly turned away. "Stop thinking such thoughts, please, my boy. You are no less human than Severus and I are. And as long as you are in my presence, you will hold yourself in that regard, do you understand, Harry?" Dumbledore said reassuringly. Harry hesitantly looked at Dumbledore, nodded slowly and quickly directly his gaze back to the carpet. Though he didn't believe in what he'd just agreed to do, the words of reassurance made the edges of Harry's lips twitch into an almost smile. He hadn't had one of those in weeks. Dumbledore was too kind of a man.

"I believe," Dumbledore's voice was now stern, matter-of-fact and directed towards Snape. "That Harry has inherited two different sets of traits."

"Two?" Severus inquired.

"Two." Dumbledore nodded firmly. He looked at Harry whose eyes were transfixed on the carpet below him. He smiled softly.

"Why two, Albus?"

"Well obviously there is clearly a dominant trait," Dumbledore started and Severus turned his eyes towards Harry's horns and pointed ears.

"Demon?" Severus guessed. Harry flinched. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, Severus, Harry hasn't inherited a Demon trait, not exactly at least." Severus took a moment to analyze Potter again, then quickly turned his head to Albus with his mouth open to say something but Dumbledore lifted a hand to stop him.  
"Though I do believe the trait that Harry possesses is a branch stemming from Demon."

Severus scowled. He didn't enjoy when the headmaster cut him off mid-thought. "How can you be so sure that it's not Demon?" Harry flinched again, his wings flapping but furiously.

Dumbledore slowly crossed over to Harry. Harry looked up with wide eyes as he felt the headmaster close to him.

"Y-yes, professor?" Harry mumbled nervously, twiddling his fingers yet again. Dumbledore smiled brightly and walked over to Severus.

He leaned in and whispered. "Has Harry once, sense he's entered the room, gone for our throats or tried to manipulate us in anyway?"

"Well no, but-" Severus started. Dumbledore simply shook his head.

"No Severus, he isn't a Demon, at least not fully. I'm not sure of the branch yet, and I believe it is too soon to tell. We do not want to haphazardly make assumptions- Harry's well being comes before solving this case."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course, we wouldn't want the precious boy-who-lived in any danger." He mumbled to himself. "What is the other trait, Albus?"

"Kneazle." Dumbledore said cheerfully. Severus's and Harry's heads both shot up to look at Dumbledore.

"P-p-professor I-I really don't think-" Harry stuttered.

"That's not possible, Albus." Severus hissed.

"Why shouldn't it be, Severus?" Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Because Kneazle is stemmed from cats. Mr. Potter is obviously not a cat. Albus, I really do fear that your old age is getting to you."

"Ah!" Dumbledore smiled brightly "Perhaps, Severus, my boy, it isn't me losing my mind but rather that you're missing the bigger picture."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Professor…I don't understand…"

"Harry, your tail. It's not a normal Demons tail. The end is shaped like a spear- but alas it is much to fuzzy and thick to be a Demons tail. It more resembles a lions tail- which, as we know, is a trait of a Kneazle."

Severus's eyes wandered to Potter's swaying tail. Dumbledore had a point. The tail was much too thick to be a Demons tail. And Demon's tails were not fuzzy; quite on the contrary they are sharp like the spears they are shaped in, which comes in handy when hunting. But the fact still remained that it was impossible.

'_Great.'_ He growled to himself. _'My level of understanding is not better than Potters. I fear a world apocalypse is closing in on us.'_

"Dumbledore, Harry being part Kneazle is absurd. It's an inherited trait among cats, not humans."

"Precisely! It's inherited among cats. Not humans." Dumbledore repeated jovial and Severus growled aloud. Was Dumbledore mocking his intelligence? Why would he outright mimic him when- Severus's eyes widened a bit, sudden revelation crashing down on him.

"It's not inherited." Dumbledore smiled.

"It's not inherited…" Severus repeated, the gears in his mind clearly searching for another plausible conclusion. "Spell? Hex?"

"It is a possibility." Dumbledore mused. "But I don't think so."

"No, something stronger…" Severus thought aloud.

Harry looked at the two older men, his eyebrows still furrowed in confusion. "Professors..." He waited until he caught both their gazes. "I don't understand…"

"Are you deaf, boy?" Severus hissed. "Or just slow? If you were following the conversation at all you would have-" Dumbledore lifted a pale hand and Severus shut his mouth begrudgingly.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and smiled warmly. "There is no reason to worry about it as of now Harry." He peered over his shoulder to a larger version of the odd clock with planets instead of numbers that he'd pulled from his purple cloak when he first placed Harry on Privet Drive sixteen years ago. He smiled. "Harry, it is getting late. I suggest you retire to bed."

Harry twiddled his fingers, finding himself once again nervous. "P-professor I really d-don't want to go to-" Dumbledore chuckled and placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulders.

"I assure you Harry, you will not be returning to the Gryffindor towers anytime soon."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore with hesitant eyes. "Professor…what happens when…when school starts again?"

"That is a plan in the making, my boy. You shall be staying, for now, in a temporary dorm located in the dungeons close to Severus. Severus will show you to your rooms in a moment, but before that, I do need a word with Severus alone."

Harry's eyes widened a bit, before blinking rapidly and nodding understandingly. He turned to leave but Dumbledore coughed. Harry's tail stiffened a bit, but he turned again to face Dumbledore.

"Remember, my boy, that those who are quick to judge based on the physical appearance of someone, are quick to overlook character."

Harry looked shocked for a moment before smiling brightly. "Thank you, professor. Good night." Harry turned to leave and Dumbledore chuckled as he noticed Harry's wings flapping happily.

"I personally think it suits him."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Being a demon suits him? Dumbledore, you amaze me." He scoffed.

"Severus," Dumbledore's voice was stern and unwavering. "I will not tolerate any mistreatment of Harry. And while I do know your sharp tongue is an extension of your sharp mind and that there will always be a bond between the two, I do expect you to be careful with your wording around Harry. He's lost more than you know and he is more than you know. That is all, my boy."

Severus suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and instead only nodded. "Good night, Albus." He grunted before storming out of the headmasters office.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the read, I will try to update another chapter tomorrow. As always, if you have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to contact me, or if you're reviewing, stick it in there. Always a pleasure my lovelies, I hope to see you soon! Mwa!

(I dunno how the updating thinger works, but if you guys can see that I've updated a chapter, here is why I did: I've made a gio-mistake, at least in my opinion. I've always thought ivory was green, but apparently it's white. Why I thought ivory was green my whole life, I have no frackin idea. Perhaps it's because the only time I ever heard of ivory was 'the ivory laced forest' which to me, just made sense that it would be green. Either way, I'll be updating all the chapters to change this mistake. If you come across it, would you be so kind as to message me and tell me where it is is? God I feel like an idiot at the moment. THANK YOU PERSON WHO BROUGHT THIS TO MY ATTENTION!)

**~ Rising Nightengale **


	3. Chapter 3

Hullo again! :D Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites, it's greatly appreciated! It took me almost all day to write this chapter, but I hope it's to your liking. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please feel free to contact me, or if you are reviewing, put it in there. A quick disclaimer: JK Rowling and her beautiful self owns all of the characters in the story, I am merely in charge of the plot and molding of the story. And without further ado: the second chapter of The Potions Masters Incubus.

* * *

**The Potions Masters Incubus Chapter 3:**

The sound of Snape's large strides and the swishing of his billowing robes echoed throughout the almost vacant, stone seventh floor corridor. The only thing interrupting its emptiness was the bright streaks of simmering moonlight which illuminated from the wide, open arched windows. The night was silent except for the echoing footsteps and the occasional hoot from the nocturnal owls that swept overhead freely. All the portraits were asleep and if there were other creatures prowling about the grounds, they kept to themselves. Not even the ghosts dared deserve this cloudless, peaceful night.

Though peace was all perception, because it certainly wasn't peaceful for Snape as he held his tongue painfully tight in-between his teeth, successfully suppressing the urge to growl- for what seemed like the millionth time that night- and call for the arrogant brat.

'_Oh, but you may not call him that, though you speak the truth. Because you promised the dear old headmaster you would play nice with his Gryffindor Golden Boy.' _ Severus glared daggers into the pitch black midnight air.

He peered around, looking for movement besides his own or a small shadow, but instead noticed that he had once again passed the headmasters stone Gargoyle. He let out a heavy groan. He'd passed the Gargoyle for what seemed like a hundred times in the one hour he'd been searching for the little demon.

'_Literally, now.'_ Severus noted, but somewhat scowled at his own mental note

'_That was harsh, even for you, Severus.'_ The thought of Dumbledore's disappointed voice stopped Snape in his tracks. He leaned up against one of many stone pillars in the middle of the long hallway, across from the stone chiseled Gargoyle and breathed out a deep sigh and ran cold fingers through his night-like long hair.

Severus Snape was a man who cared little- if at all- of people's perception of him. Especially his students' perception. He knew they called him 'The Dungeon Bat of Hogwarts' and, while he didn't think the title was very original or in the least bit amusing, it was a title he prided himself on. He didn't believe in the coddling of children and instead had developed a firm belief that a good dose of fear was healthy for children when dealing with adults or higher authority. If that fear escalated into bitter loathing- well then he considered to have finished a job well-done.

He knew some his students' resentment was in partly due to a deeply ingrained paranoia of Death Eaters and former Death Eaters, which was so greatly bestowed upon the students by their parents, and really had no connection to his words or actions, though he knew both could be equally crude. Especially when dealing with the Potter boy.

"_He's lost more than you know and he is more than you know."_

Dumbledore's words bounced around in his head, though he couldn't fathom the meaning behind them. While Severus would never- even under the influence of the Imperius Curse, admit or make any inclination of such a thing, he knew Potter had had his fair share of losses. Growing up without the support of a mother and father was more than enough to birth emotional issues. And, drawing from the small amount of memories he'd seen of Potter's during Occulemency lessons in fifth year regarding Privet Drive, his "home" life had not been what he'd wanted to believe and probably only aided the boys trauma. Deaths? Of course the boy had seen a few of those. This was war with the Dark Lord after-all. Nobody was expecting a meadow full of daisies and buttercups.

But, until recent events, everything seemed to be going swimmingly for the boy wonder. Deducting house points for excessive rule breaking, obnoxious laughing and detentions almost every week because of petty pranks he'd participated in with the helping hands of the Weasley Twins. He'd noticed a slight change in the Potter boy's attitude towards his two friends, the younger Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, but it wasn't such an unfriendly change, so his waved at it dismissively.

Severus once again exhaled deeply, refusing to put the strain on his mind for any longer. He looked at the stone Gargoyle.

"Do you know where Potter has gone off too?" He surprised himself with how calm his tone was, only holding minor annoyance.

"Now you think to ask me? You've only passed me ten times." The Gargoyle said mockingly.

Severus's eyebrow twitched. Calmness faded and was being replaced with the all-too-familiar feeling of annoyance building in his stomach. "I would appreciate if you could keep comments to yourself or I might just have to get a hammer and chisel." The Gargoyle stayed silent, obviously not doubting his threat, and so he continued. "I repeat, do you know where Potter has gone off too?"

The Gargoyle stayed silent for a minute longer before muttering the answer. "He's retrieved to the dungeons I believe."

Severus only nodded to show he had acknowledged what the Gargoyle had said, but gave no thanks. He immediately turned and headed for the seventh floor stairwell with a low growl. Why had Potter not just waited for him outside of the headmasters' office? Was that too much to ask of an impatient brat?

Severus hurriedly passed the snoring pictures and nodded to some of the passing ghost before wrapping his arm around the handle that led to the dungeons. He heard some whimpering coming from behind the closed door. He halted.

'_Was Potter crying?'_ Severus stood shocked. All previous feelings of annoyance left him instantly._'Well isn't tonight just the night for groundbreaking experiences. There is a lion crying in a serpents den.'_

Severus hesitated for a moment before opening the large wooden door slowly, and wide watery ivory eyes instantly met him. Severus's breath hitched. His heart plummeted. All previous feelings of annoyance fled him instantly as he stared into the green orbs. They held such…agony and sadness. They were no longer the innocent eyes of his long deceased friend. They were the eyes still childlike, yes. But they had been forcefully molded into a mans. They were the eyes of a child who had seen too much in his short time of existence on the earth.

"Harry…" Severus mumbled and Harry instantly cowered, clutching his hands over his point ears that were enclosed in dark yellow horns in fear. His tail curled around his body and his wings seemed to shrink. The older man blinked, in both shock and curiosity. He crouched down beside the shivering boy and hesitant grabbed Potters hand. Harry gasped and his head flew back to meet Snape's eyes, which were currently transfixed on the smaller boys hands. The used-to-be pale white fingernails had turned a dark grayish color, and grown significantly longer, with a more curved end- much like the talons on the back of Potters wings. The whimper of pain from the boy pulled him out of his trance.

"Where does it hurt?" He whispered softly. Despite what most of his students believed- he wasn't a complete heartless bastard that didn't shed a scrap of sympathy for his students. His sympathy was extremely rare, but he did care about the general well being of his students.

"I-I-" Harry tried to stutter a sentence but cringed again, the lava returning to burn the rest of his being.

Severus didn't make a snide remark, instead he grasped Harry's hand tighter with one hand and forced the boy to look at him with the other. Harry's eyes couldn't open, too encaged by the pain but he did feel the faint trace of fingers cupping his face.

"Point to where it hurts, Harry." He said gently and the hand that he'd been holding moved slowly. He instantly released it and watched as it pointed shakily to his mouth.

Snape nodded. "May I please see?"

Harry stayed still and silent for a moment more before nodding his head once. There was stillness for a moment more, but Snape waited patiently. The muscles around Harry's mouth shook violently as he went against the instinct to snap his mouth shut. When it was open enough, Snape leaned in to inspect the source of the problem.

Some of Harry's front teeth were no longer their straight selves, and instead were pointed.

"Fangs." Snape stated. He pulled himself and Harry up in one quick motion and Potter's eyes were once again open and wide, staring at Snape in pure shock. Snape didn't answer. They quickly swept through the dungeon, or more so, Snape pulled Harry through the dungeons. They stopped in front of a large portrait with a sleeping man in it. Harry cringed. His wings flapped nervously and his tail hung low. He was almost positive Snape was going to make him into some potions experiment.

"_Glacier Vines_" Snape bellowed at the portrait, successfully startling him. Severus glared impatiently at the portrait and it immediately swung open. Snape pulled Harry inside his quarters before unclothing him and storming into what appeared to be a storage room. Harry cringed a bit and his arm throbbed as the strong hand let go. He looked around the room. He was standing in the middle of the sitting room, judging by the one large navy blue armchair in front of him, accompanied by a nightstand which held one stained-glass lamp. Two sets of large mahogany bookcases stood on either side of the room. His eyes widened as he glanced at each of the shelves- filled to the brim with books. He blinked a couple times before turning. He was greeted with a open, welcoming stone fireplace. On the mantel there were even more books. If Harry's mouth wasn't in so much pain, he would have smiled. He moved closer to the fireplace.

"Sit." Came the commanding voice behind him. His body stiffened and he slowly looked slowly at his potions professor. His face was completely stoic, just as he had intended it to be. Both of his hands were held two different vials of potions. The right held a light red potion and the left held a violet potion, with little tints of green. He heard his professor release a low growl.

"Sit, Potter or are you deaf?" Harry peered down at the carpet as he made his way to the armchair hastily, noticing the carpet was a crimson red. He clutched his knees as he sat and felt the presence of Snape quickly make his way towards him.

"I expect you to drink every drop of both of these, do you understand, Potter?" Snape held out the violet, green-tinted one first. Before Harry could raise an eyebrow, Snape gave the potion a description. "It's a pain numbing potion, or are you not in severe pain anymore?" He grasped the vial with both hands and looked up. Snape simply raised an eyebrow, daring him to drink it.

Harry did. It tasted like soap and muggle cough medicine. He belched at the taste. Snape sneered. "Well what were you expecting? Bubblegum?"

He reached his hand out for the next vial, choosing to ignore the remark. Snape gave it to him but as he put it to his lips, Snape coughed to stop him.

"Do not drink it until I say." And he swept out of the room. Harry didn't bother questioning his professor about where he was going, too overcome with relief as he felt the lava in his mouth lose temperature rapidly. His lips twitched into a pained smile. His tongue swept over his newly molded teeth. Sharp. His tongue quickly retrieved, afraid of the possibility of cutting it and receiving more pain. His eyes closed for a moment as he waited Snape's return.

Five or so minutes later, Harry's head perked up as his nose caught the scent of his favorite tea. Spiced Chai. Sure enough, Snape came into the room carrying a tray with two cups of tea, a small pot of milk and a bowl of sugar cubes. He set the tray on the nightstand before picking up a book from the library, setting it on the crimson carpet, and transfiguring it into another matching navy blue armchair with a flick of his wand. He took another book and transfigured it into a small oak coffee table in the middle of the two arm chairs. Harry was mildly surprised, but watched silently. Snape took the tray and set it in the middle of the coffee table. He gestured towards the cup nearest to Harry and he took the cup into his hand, allowing his hand to be warmed by the heat radiating from it. He shivered. It was only then that he realized how cold it was.

'_Well it is the dungeons.' _Harry thought.

Snape seemed to notice the shiver, because Harry heard the starting crackle of the fire. He lifted his head and Snape was casually picking up his teacup, smelled the aroma and smiled. Harry's eyes widened.

'_Since when did Snape smile?'_

Harry immediately felt stupid afterwards, and he looked down, his face flushed in embarrassment.

'_Of course Snape smiles, dimwit.' _

He looked up at his professor again after a moment, seeing him pour a small amount of milk and one sugar cube into his drink. Harry followed the movements. The moments passed quietly, both men watching the crackling fire and enjoying their sweet tasting, late-night tea. Harry was near done with his tea, his head and eyes nodding off as sleepiness washed over him Once his drink was done, he placed it back on the tray.

"Do you want more?" Snape inquired. Harry's covered his both, stifling a yawn and shook his head quickly. Snape then lifted himself off from the armchair and silently took the tray away. Harry looked into the fire. Watching the embers fickle and dance around.

He smiled softly. _'This is nice…'_ He thought as sleep wrapped itself around him.

Severus returned into the room and saw Potter asleep, his black tail curling around his body like a blanket. Snape smirked. He quickly transfigured the coffee table back into a book and placed it back on the shelf. He looked at the boy again, he shivered slightly and Severus rolled his eyes as he transfigured the added armchair into a wool blanket. Harry's lips twitched and his body nuzzled the blanket, accepting its heat. Severus nodded approvingly. He notice the vial of crimson potion on the nightstand.

"I guess you won't be needing this." He took the vial into his slender hands and went to put it back into storage. When he returned, he crossed the room to turn off the lights, deciding to keep the fire on. He looked at the dark-haired boy again.

"Good night, Potter." He whispered.

Before retiring into the comfort of his rooms.

* * *

:D I hope you enjoyed it guys, I enjoyed writing the ending.

(I dunno how the updating thinger works, but if you guys can see that I've updated a chapter, here is why I did: I've made a gio-mistake, at least in my opinion. I've always thought ivory was green, but apparently it's white. Why I thought ivory was green my whole life, I have no frackin idea. Perhaps it's because the only time I ever heard of ivory was 'the ivory laced forest' which to me, just made sense that it would be green. Either way, I'll be updating all the chapters to change this mistake. If you come across it, would you be so kind as to message me and tell me where it is is? God I feel like an idiot at the moment. THANK YOU PERSON WHO BROUGHT THIS TO MY ATTENTION!)

**~ Rising Nightengale**


	4. Chapter 4

Hullo there my sweets, sorry it's been so long. School has consumed my life. Anyway, thank you for any and all story alerts, reviews, favorites etc. It is greatly appreciated. Secondly, I don't own anything. Not nothing at all. Thirdly, enjoy the 4th chapter of The Potions Masters Incubus!

* * *

**The Potions Masters Incubus Chapter 4: **

Harry nuzzled into the warmth that was placed on the side of his cheek. He imagined this is what a newborn must feel like- warm, safe and secure. A sense of completion. It was nice. Very nice, actually. And it smelled simply delectable. Incense, some kind of earthy oil and mint tea leaves. He'd never smelt anything that smelled so comforting and homey. Harry curled closer into a ball, immersing himself even more in the warmth and it's companioning smell until he started to notice something. There were two identical things gently tapping his backside repeatedly.

They weren't disturbing to Harry. They felt as familiar as a soft pat on the back. But he didn't know what it was, and that is what poked at his mind. Harry nuzzled into the warmth one last time before sighing softly. He opened his eyes slowly, pale eyelids replaced by glossy, sleepy green orbs. He stretched out his small body, unraveling himself from the warm wool blanket like an uncoiling snake. He smiled at the thought.

He moved a lazy left hand to scratch his head but froze. He had reached his large, licorice black horns that circled around his ears. Pointy ears. Revelation had slapped him across the face. He scattered away from the armchair quickly, tripping over himself and falling on the floor. He scurried over into a corner and curled himself into a ball. His wide eyes were scanning the room, trying to figure out where he was. It was too small to be the Burrow. To quite to be the Dursley's. Too comfortable to be Grimmauld place.

"Where am I?" He whispered breathlessly.

"You, Mr. Potter, are a guest in my rooms. My rooms which you just made a mess of not to mention, woke up your hosts in the process of your destruction. Did your muggles teach you no home training?" A velvet voice hissed.

Harry blinked. He'd had too many unpleasant memories connected with that dagger-like voice to not know immediately who its owner was."Snape?"

"Your observation skills are exemplary as always, Mr. Potter."

Harry peered up, completely dumfounded. Why was he in Snape's rooms? Harry strained to remember the previous night but all he could remember was waiting outside of Dumbledore's office for something. Though what that something was escaped him as well.

"You're here because I, out of complete lack of sanity, allowed you to spend the night. Has your transformation tampered with your ability to recall memories or are you just being the stubborn brat you always were?" Snape lifted up the armchair manually that apparently fell back in Harry's panic attack.

"Why?"

"One worded questions aren't considered questions in my books or in any English book. Preliminary school certainly taught you that you need a topic in order to have a question." Snape's voice was surprisingly calm. Why was his voice surprisingly calm? Was Harry not the bane of the man's existence? Did he not make an effort to make Harry's life a replica of Hell's fiery pits of damnation? Sarcasm was still evident, so obviously Snape was under the Imperius curse…or was he? Surely a self-conducting dungeons bat wouldn't have let Harry-bloody-Potter into his rooms willingly…would he?

'_What am I thinking? I'm obviously here because I'm…this.'_ He thought as he looked as his spear-shaped tail.

"I'm here because of this." It wasn't a question. He could see Snape looking at him, a quizzical, studying expression upon his face. Shells of loathing were dropped into Harry's stomach acid. Though he'd grown accustom to the look, he still hated it with a bitter passion. He'd always seen that glint in people's eyes as they look at him. The glint of amusement, of wonderment, of questions that were plentiful but too rude to ask. He'd always been looked at like those stuffed displays of extinct animals at the zoo. At least then, he was able to comfort himself by telling himself he was still human. He was still one of them, it was only circumstances that made him different. Now with the tail, the horns, the pointed ears and set of bat wings; all these new extensions that made him untrustworthy. All these new extensions that made him a thing. He could no longer whisper the comforting thought because it wasn't fact anymore. He wasn't human. He wasn't one of them.

"No." Snape said shortly.

"One word answers aren't considered answers in my book, Professor." He mimicked, glaring at the floor. He could hear Snape's growl trapped beneath the layers of skin that was his throat.

"No, you're not here because of that as you so astutely pointed out, Potter."

"Then why am I here, Professor? Surely you've better things to do with your time than to watch a arrogant, imbecile of a boy who has now taken some demonic, underworld form."

The next thing Harry knew his glare was directed from the floor to his professor's face by a strong, inescapable hand. He tried to wriggle out of the clutch but Snape's sharp fingernails dug into his skin and he hissed in pain.

"Professor you're hu-,"

"Look, Potter," Snape growled, clutching the boys face tighter so green eyes were forced to meet onyx. "I didn't let you stay here so you can wallow in self-pity, nor did I let you stay here because I want to use you as a subject to study for future potions. As hard as it may be to comprehend for a mind as stupid and naïve as yours, I am human. Do you know what that means?"

'_That you're rubbing it in my fucking face?'_ Harry retorted inside his mind as he glared into the dark eyes he was forced to look at.

"Well? Do you?" Snape growled again.

"No, Professor, I don't." Harry spoke through gritted teeth.

"It means, that I have human anatomy. Which means, I have a heart. I'm sure this is shocking information, isn't it?" The older man said in a tone that obviously displayed he was trying to calm down. He let go of Harry and walked out of the room. Harry continued to stay, cupping his face in the corner. He looked at his hands. Blood.

'_Beautiful, thanks bastard.' _Harry thought as he dabbled his white shirt over the wounds, staining it red.

"Don't do that, imbecile. I'm not going to permit you to use my washing facilities and I don't believe you brought any other pairs of clothing." Snape said, his voice monotone as he crouched down next to Harry carrying what looked like a first aid kit. He opened the small metal container and pulled out a bottle of hydrogen-peroxide and a washcloth. He opened the bottle, put the washcloth over the spout and tipped some of the medical liquid onto the sheet before handing it to Harry.

"Here. I don't want Dumbledore complaining that I wounded his Golden Boy."

Harry blinked, obviously confused.

"Are you going to accept the help or not, Potter?" Snape said, obviously getting annoyed with Harry's slow-working mind. Harry quickly grabbed the washcloth and put it to his cheek. It stung, but not unbearably so. He looked up at Snape, who was now focused on recapping the supplies and putting them back in their designated place.

"Thank you, Professor…" Harry said sheepishly.

Snape looked at Harry, a stoic, stone expression on his face and nodded.

"And…I'm sorry…for being a brat and all…" He said as he held out the used washcloth. Snape collected it with a smirk.

"It isn't behavior I haven't already learned to expect from you, Potter. My apologies for my part in your wounds." He said as he straightened himself up from the floor and carried the first aid kit out of the sitting room.

Harry stared at the floor and chuckled a bit.

Severus Snape had a heart- shocking information indeed.

* * *

Hi guys! Thanks for the read! If you have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to contact me or, if you are reviewing, slap it in there. :D Until next time (which will hopefully be soon).

**~Rising Nightengale**


End file.
